


snoozin

by zumukaki



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Post-Time Skip, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Trans Dedue Molinaro, ashe is cis and doesn't understand but he's trying, trans dedue is so good and i will DIE on this hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumukaki/pseuds/zumukaki
Summary: dedue is a hard worker, and ashe makes him take a nap
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	snoozin

**Author's Note:**

> this was written at like 1am the other night pls be nice 👉🏽👈🏽  
> 

Dedue works late at night into the early hours of morning; he works through days and nights which he could use for sleep, but seeing that he is Dimitri’s (the king’s) retainer, there is never an end in sight. There is almost always something that must be done. It’s grueling work that leaves Dedue exhausted when he does finally get the chance to rest, and even then, he willingly chooses to spend his free time with Ashe, and Ashe alone. 

Ashe, on multiple occasions, has insisted that Dedue takes at least one free day to catch up on his sleep, to which he’s always declined in favor of something they can do together. It takes some time before Ashe realizes they can simply take a well deserved nap. Together. Dedue always says he’ll do whatever Ashe wants to do (Ashe learned to not argue with that), so when Ashe finally comes to Dedue telling him they’re going to take an afternoon nap, Dedue can’t refuse. 

The day of their rather well planned out nap has Ashe cleaning up his room twice in the morning, and one last look over right as Dedue knocks on his door. They’ve been in a relationship for over a year now, Ashe thinks, so why is he always so jittery whenever they plan something out like it’s their first date all over again? He’ll never understand why, but he likes to think it’s because he’s so in love with Dedue that it makes him feel this way. For him the honeymoon phase never ended, and he thinks it never will. Well, not like Ashe could complain. 

Ashe trips over his own foot on the way to opening his door and he swings it open with a bit too much enthusiasm. He smiles up at his beloved, and his beloved smiles back down at him. Dedue’s eyes have deep bags underneath them, and that makes Ashe’s heart ache. He reaches out and grabs Dedue’s hands to gently pull him inside. Ashe closes the door behind him, helps Dedue take off his coat, and massages his shoulders lightly. 

“ _When was the last time you slept?_ ” Ashe asks softly.  
“ _Two days ago._ ” Dedue sighs, melting into Ashe’s touch.  
“ _My poor dove._ ” He coos as he ushers Dedue to the edge of his bed. “ _I added extra blankets and pillows to be more comfortable._ ” He adds. Dedue only smiles warmly.

Dedue then begins to unbutton his shirt to get to his compression vest underneath. He tugs it up and over his head then tosses it to the floor; had he been with anyone else he would’ve taken the time to fold it properly and place it politely to the side. With Ashe, he doesn’t have to take the time to be polite in fear of how he’ll react. He crossed one arm over his chest, stretches, switches to the other arm, and stretches again before pushing his arms up straight to crack his back. Ashe flinches and sits on the edge of his bed. Dedue follows. 

“ _I know you wear that vest to change your appearance but must it always hurt you?_ ” Ashe asks, tracing his fingers along Dedue’s scarred back.  
“ _I promised you I’d wear it less, and I have._ ” He responds. “ _Sometimes it’s the only thing that helps._ ” 

Ashe doesn’t completely understand, and he doesn’t think he ever will, but he’s happy to know Dedue isn’t being hurt on top of overworking himself. That much is a relief. So, he nods. 

“ _Alright._ ” Ashe clicks his tongue. He flops back onto the mattress. “ _I still have your spare shirt if you’d like to wear it._ ” 

Dedue puts on his loose spare shirt, and Ashe locks his door. They take about ten more minutes before they’re fully settled comfortably under the covers. The extra pillows provide support to Dedue’s tired and aching muscles, while the extra blankets soothe him with warmth. Ashe being at his side makes it all the better.  
Thin, calloused yet gentle fingers thread through his white hair and it doesn’t take much after that for Dedue to fall asleep. It makes Ashe smile. He falls asleep almost an hour afterwards.  


-

By the time Dedue wakes up, he can tell it’s dark out and he’s surprised with himself — he didn’t think he’d be asleep for this long. Thank the goddess Ashe had done this for him… Who knows when he would have collapsed. Instead of thinking about his worst case scenario, Dedue sits up to stretch out his limbs. Something next to him kicks his leg, and he laughs quietly to himself. Ashe was always a kind of wild sleeper who kicked off the blankets and fell to the floor. Luckily the latter hasn’t happened. But, he did manage to get out of the blankets and force them all on Dedue. 

“ _Silly._ ” Dedue whispers to himself. 

He smooths out the blankets over himself then makes sure to cover Ashe with the other half. Dedue tucks the sheets around Ashe just in case of him kicking them away again. After that, Dedue lies down once more to curl around Ashe, who immediately buries his nose into Dedue’s collarbone with a muffled snort. He laughs again. 

Dedue kisses Ashe’s bangs, and rests his chin on the top of his head. He falls back asleep with his love in his arms.


End file.
